


Change

by Yatotribe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Focuses on sakuino, Kickboxing girlfriends, M/M, Slow Burn, Supporting friends and parents, Yuri, ooc hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotribe/pseuds/Yatotribe
Summary: Haruno Sakura is entering her first year of High School along with her childhood friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She decides to join the kick boxing team and meets a rival: Yamanaka Ino.





	Change

Will post first chapter within a week


End file.
